


Walk Home

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: Kenma refuses to use the restrooms at school, and has to face the consequences.





	

“Just go,” Kuroo says, throwing his arms out in an exasperated matter.

 

Kenma pulls their face together into what Hinata has dubbed their ‘ick’ face, and side-eyes Kuroo through their hair. 

 

“No,” they say simply, pulling their 3DS from their pocket. 

 

Kuroo sighs for the fifth or sixth time since they started their walk home. “Whatever; no promises I won’t tell you I told you so when you piss yourself.” 

 

“I’m not going to piss myself,” Kenma mutters, not pulling their eyes away from their game. 

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Not.” 

 

“Too.” 

 

“Not,” Kenma says, but they pause their walking to squeeze their legs together. 

 

“Are,” Kuroo says, moving his lanky body to hide Kenma from the view of a few students making their own way home. 

 

Kenma hisses and bends forward at their waist. 

 

“…Maybe,” they relent, and Kuroo rubs their back. 

 

“Are,” Kuroo says.

 

Kuroo waits for Kenma to stand up again before continuing their walk. Kenma walks with their legs pressed together, slowing down their pace, but Kuroo doesn’t comment on it. 

 

Halfway home, Kenma shoves their 3DS back into their pocket, and clutches onto the edge of Kuroo’s jacket instead. 

 

Their bladder feels like an over-inflated balloon, resting heavily in between their hips. Nervous shivers rock their spine with every step, and they clench their jaw.

 

Kenma tries to focusing on what Kuroo’s saying, but they only make themselves focus enough to pick up bits and pieces of it all. 

 

“And calculus fucked me today, let me tell you. It just fucking bent me over the desk and went to town,” Kuroo complains. 

 

Kenma snickers at his over-dramatization, and sucks in an agitated breath when it sends waves of urgency through their bladder.

 

“You alright?” Kuroo asks, lips suddenly very close to Kenma’s ear.

 

“Are,” Kenma hisses, admitting defeat. 

 

Realizing what they mean, Kuroo quickly shoves his partner into the nearest ally way, just as Kenma starts to feel their underwear warm up and moisten with their piss. 

 

Kenma knows that if they really tried, they could probably stop themselves. They’ve had plenty of half-accidents because of new games Kuroo has bought  them, but the idea of stopping now and continuing the walk home is agonizing. Doable, but agonizing. 

 

So Kenma drops their head back against the bricks and lets go. They feel creep into the material of their pants, quickly followed by spattering sounds on the ground. 

  
Kuroo huffs a breath of surprise before stepping back from the puddle. Kenma knows they should feel guilty, or embarrassed but it’s _Kuroo_. They’ve been friends for years, and Kuroo’s seen them have plenty accidents before, and vice versa, so all they do feel is euphoria. 

 

After a whole school day of avoiding the wretched bathrooms, letting go feels undeniably nice. Kenma sighs as they finish, slumping lazily back against the bricks. 

 

They look at Kuroo through half-lidded, relaxed eyes, and their boyfriend just smiles and tucks a chunk of dyed locks behind their ear.

 

“Feel better?” he asks, taking off his jacket to offer it to Kenma. 

 

“Much,” Kenma mutters, tying the material around their waist. 


End file.
